700 Km
by AnthonyBL
Summary: Un día más te espero sentado frente a tu voz. Un día más te quiero, aún sin verte. Un día más miro el mapa y la distancia de mi casa a la tuya. Un día más espero que nada influya. OS basado en la canción de She y Elena, AU. Enjoy it!


**700 KM**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, trama basada en la canción de She y Elena. AU.**

 **Nota:** _ **Este fic participa del reto "Edward Cullen" del foro "Bite, blood and love"**_

* * *

 **Edward POV**

 _~~No sé lo que viste en mí_

 _Para amarme tanto así_

 _Tanta paciencia, tanta misericordia_

 _Me hiciste deseable para ti_

 _Me elegiste antes que dijera si_

 _Tanta gracia yo no puedo resistir_

 _Me llamaste por mi nombre_

 _Me compraste con tu sangre_

 _Me hiciste deseable para ti_

 _Y llévame Señor,_

 _A tus cámaras de amor_

 _Donde me enamoro más de ti_

 _Y llévame Señor, dentro de tu corazón_

 _Yo encuentro mi lugar en ti~~_

Estaba escuchando, como cada tarde, una de las canciones que solía cantar con mi bella princesa. Bella es mi novia, y es cristiana. Hace dos años nos tuvimos que separar por la universidad. Bella fue aceptada en Princeton para estudiar artes y yo en cambio fui aceptado en Duke para estudiar medicina.

Bueno, en realidad somos novios hace un año. Me le declaré por videochat, lo sé es patético. Pero nuestra separación fue lo que hizo que me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos.

 **Flashback.**

—Bells, prométeme que estarás bien —le dije abrazándola en el aeropuerto.  
—Edward... por enésima vez, te lo prometo —dijo sobre mi hombro.

 **—** Prométeme que me llamaras cuando llegues.

—Te lo prometo Edd.

—Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga ¿verdad?

—Lo se Edward.

*Pasajeros del vuelo 15 con destino a New Jersey favor de dirigirse a la sala 8B*

Dijo por tercera vez la voz del altoparlante. Había llegado el momento de despedirnos.

—Adiós Ed —me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. —Te quiero.  
—Cuídate mi princesa, yo también te quiero —le dije antes de verla partir.

Mi pecho se oprimió como nunca al ver a mi mejor amiga irse por esa puerta.

—Yo también te quiero —susurré.

 **Fin Flashback.**

Cómo me hubiera gustado decirle que la amaba. Bella era quien me sacaba una sonrisa en mis tiempos más amargos. Ella fue la única que se quedó conmigo toda la noche consolándome por la muerte de mi madre. Ella podía convertir mi sombra en luz.

Cuando hablábamos por videochat, podía ver un precioso brillo en sus ojos, en aquellos ojos cafés que me enamoraban cada vez más y me hacían soñar que era el príncipe de mi princesa.

Ahora estaba que saltaba, literalmente, de la alegría. Pues mi querida novia y yo nos encontraríamos en un par de días en Forks, solo espero que nada ni nadie influya.

En todo este mes he estado haciendo la misma rutina: despierto, marco un día más en el calendario, iba a la universidad y el resto del día me quedaba escuchando su hermosa voz en nuestros cd's.

Cada noche sueño con nuestro encuentro ¿Cómo será mi llegada? en pocos días podré ver su hermoso rostro de nuevo. Estos sueños son tan vividos, que me parece tocarla de verdad.

Creo que me he vuelto loco, porque cada vez que mi móvil suena, corro a cogerlo creyendo que es mi princesa, y cuando acierto una gran alegría se apodera de mí, hablamos por horas pero esas horas me ayudan a quitarme la enorme pena de no tenerla.

Recuerdo que me encantaba ir a la iglesia cada domingo con ella, me encantaban los cultos, pero mi principal motivo era escucharla cantar en el grupo de alabanza, parecía un verdadero ángel. De esas canciones saqué los discos, yo tocaba el piano, así que me fue fácil.

Los días pasan lentos, ya quiero verla, si no la veo pronto no sé qué pasará...

Por fin hoy vería a mi Bella, llevaba dos horas al volante me faltaban tres para llegar a Washington, iba cantando a toda voz "Quiero ser como tú", de Redimi2, y no me di cuenta que un enorme tráiler venía en frente, solo fui consciente del claxon del tráiler.

* * *

Desperté en un lugar en el que jamás había estado, era un prado en forma de círculo lleno de flores silvestres.

Me sentía desconcertado, recordaba estar en mi auto dirigiéndome a Forks y luego ese enorme tráiler a punto de chocar con mi pequeño volvo.

Tenía miedo ¿Acaso había muerto? Pero… ¿Qué pasará con mi reencuentro con Bella? Sentía una opresión en el pecho pero no podía llorar ¿Así era el paraíso? Recuerdo haber escuchado en uno de los servicios que el paraíso era un lugar perfecto, sin dolor, sin enfermedades pero para mí solo sería perfecto con mi Bella.

De repente por el arco que conformaban unos árboles apareció mi ángel. Se la veía tan hermosa como siempre. Un momento… Si ella está aquí, eso significa que ella también…

—Bella… **—** La llamé…

—Edd ¿Dónde estamos? **—** Me preguntó preocupada.

—Creo que… en el cielo **—** Susurré.

—Ahora lo entiendo **—** Dijo bajito. **—** Pero… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Un tráiler chocó contra mí cuando me dirigía a Forks. Pero tú… Tú no deberías estar aquí, amor mio. Tú deberías estar viva **—** Dije abrazándola.

—Oh, Edward, tuve tanto miedo. Cuando en el avión dijeron que había complicaciones, luego esas turbulencias y luego nada… Simplemente desperté aquí, en este bosque.

—Bueno, pues ahora ya no será un amor a distancia, ahora será un amor eterno. Viviremos por siempre juntos.

—Siempre, siempre y siempre **—** Murmuró ella.

Y luego seguimos con gran felicidad en ese pequeño prado pero perfecto para nosotros, por siempre.


End file.
